


Monster Match #1: Alien

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Girlfriend, Exophilia, F/F, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Match, Monster sex, Monsterfucker, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, biting fetish, biting kink, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @datsithisglow “Hey, I’m Nala. Could I have it NSFW? I’m a sex-favourable asexual, panromantic. I’m a cis female (she/her). I’m INFJ, I’m a Pisces. I am quite emotional, I value loyalty (especially with friends) over almost everything, I love languages and learning about the structure of them.I am caucasion, slightly overweight, I have thick, wavy, dark blonde/light brown hair that reaches just above my mid-back, I have green eyes, thick eyebrows, large lips and a button nose, I have a sparrow tattoo on my left shoulder blade and a Mandela lotus on my left inner bicep.Likes in a partner: loyalty, honesty, understanding, romantic, spontaneous, gives physical affection, and verbal affection. Dislikes in a partner: clingy, immature, selfish, controlling, vanilla, an Aries (far too intense personality for me lmao). I have no preference for physical attributes.”





	Monster Match #1: Alien

**You have been matched with an alien!**

She’s a member of a race of six armed creatures whose mouths are in the center of their chests rather than their faces. She has three white eyes running diagonally down her face and a mess of brilliant bio-luminescent purple tentacles waving freely behind her head. Her legs end in hands, and in the palm of each of the hands on their arms have small mouths, full of blunted teeth. Her skin is smooth, like whale skin, and she stands about two feet taller than you.

You met her when she landed in your spaceport. Her ship practically crashed into your backyard. She apologized profusely while shouting at her crew for their ineptitude. It was going to take nearly a week for the damage to be repaired. You offered to let her stay in your guesthouse while her crew worked on the ship.

She’s confident and tough, seeing as she’s the captain of her ship, but you could see that her yelling at her crew wasn’t cruel or deprecating, but well-intentioned, designed to push them to be better.

It took time for you to warm up to her, but one day she bit you accidentally with a set of teeth on one of her hands while taking her morning cup of coffee, and it really turned you on. You thought you could hide your arousal, but she could smell it on you. She placed another of her hands on your neck and allowed the teeth of that hand to bite you, a little harder this time, and you moaned involuntarily. They smiled wickedly and let their hands roam your body over your clothes, nipping at the fabric, tugging and twisting at it. You licked the lips of the mouth on her chest, and she shivered at the contact.

Her teeth weren’t sharp, but there was a lot of power behind them. If she wasn’t careful, she’d do serious damage. But she was in control. She knew what she was doing.

She lay you on your bed, making short work of your clothes, and grasped you with her hands in strategic places, two at your neck, two on your breasts, and two at your hips, nibbling and nipping at your, making you squirm. Her saliva left purple marks behind in the flowery shape of her teeth. Only once did she ever break the skin.

The mouth on her chest opened, and her long tongue licked you from stem to stern. She was awfully good with that tongue. She didn’t stop until you were crying out in ecstasy. You turned her over and touched the frond-like appendages at the apex of her legs. She didn’t moan exactly; it was more like whale song. You loved the sound of it and kept touching her to hear it more.

You both touched and tasted and bit at each other until you passed out from the pleasure. In the morning, you woke alone, but she had left you a message saying that she had to go yell at her crew some more and that she’d be back at lunchtime. It would have been a nice gesture if you could understand her language. You noticed the markings of her teeth had not faded, but seemed to glow.

She came back at lunch for round two, and told you she’d be leaving soon, but that she’d be back for you. You believed her.


End file.
